


Waterlogged

by 88Beast



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alien! Changbin, area 51, changlix, student! Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88Beast/pseuds/88Beast
Summary: Felix Lee and his 7 friends share a summer long vacation filled with parties and beautiful humans, but as Felix and his close friend Jisung grow bored of their friend’s antics, an adventure filled with risk and excitement arises. Where will the many risks and poor decisions lead the pair when they decide to steal Felix’s uncle’s official government pass to the infamous Area 51? As Felix and Jisung make their way through America’s most classified Air Force facility, the two never expect to uncover the world’s most hidden secret.Update: First Chapter will be posted soon.





	Waterlogged

Authors Note: First chapter should be up within a month or sooner if interest is shown. We just wanted to put the summary out to test the waters:)


End file.
